fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 4
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 4 Ze waren nu een weekje onderweg, het landschap trok aan hen voorbij en ze hoopten spoedig bij een dorpje aan te komen. Mel had dringend behoefte aan een lekker bed. Natuurlijk, het was geweldig om in de open lucht te slapen met de sterrenhemel als dak, maar haar schouwers en rug waren stijf geworden door het gebrek aan slaapcomfort. Eef was nog altijd druk bezig met trainen, s' ochtends deed hij push ups en om dat hij vond dat Mel en Indy te langzaam liepen, rende hij meer dan eens vooruit. Hij was vaak in de weer met het zwaard en probeerde Mel ook wat bij te leren. Na nog een dag was hun hoop niet voor niets geweest. Toen ze bij de ochtendgloren weer op weg gingen, verschenen langzaam de contouren van een paar huisjes. Die naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen steeds duidelijker werden. Het waren vrolijke houten huisjes met oranje dakpannen die glinsterden in de zon. Het dorpje zelf was redelijk groot. Een kerk, wat winkels en een kleine markt maakte het geheel compleet. Ze vonden tot hun blijdschap onderdak bij een hotel. Het was maar een klein gebouw van twee verdiepingen, maar het belangrijkste was er. Eef en Mel verkenden even later het dorp terwijl Indy druk bezig was op de markt. Mel en Eef waren druk op weg, ze renden over de stenen straten. Al snel was Mel uitgeput, samen met Eef hielden ze halt bij een fontein. "Het is heerlijk zo."Mel leunde tegen haar vriend aan. Hij grijnsde. "Ja, ik moet zeggen dat ik dit veel fijner vind dan bij het leger. Het is gewoon veel vrijer. Ik kan doen wat ik wil." Het meisje knikte en wenkte Eef daarna. Ze liepen een steegje door en ineens hielt Mel verschrikt halt. Eef botste tegen haar op. "Wat is er?" Fluisterde hij tegen haar. "Volgens mij zag ik soldaten." Ze gebaarde dat Eef moest blijven staan en liep daarna het steegje uit. Mel keek om zich heen, ze zag de soldaten bij een bord staan. Toen de mannen daar weg waren wenkte ze haar vriend. "Kijk nou!" Riep hij even later uit toen ze samen bij het bord stonden te kijken. Op een van de brieven stond de tekst: Oproep Wil iedereen rondkijken naar een jongeman genaamd Eef Shif, hij is een dief en heeft de wet overtreden. Wij van de soldaten van Engeland willen hem graag arresteren, maar we willen graag uw hulp omdat deze jongen ons ontvlucht is. Help mee. U kun als u hem aan ons uitlevert een beloning van 2000 gulden verdienen. De Engelse Troepen Mel keek verschrikt naar Eef. Zijn gelaatsuitdrukking stond ernstig. "Wat moeten we nu doen. Er staat geen foto bij, dus je hebt nog geluk. Mensen weten nu niet hoe je eruit ziet." Ze hoorde haar vriend zuchtten. "Ik weet het niet." Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "We moeten hier morgen ochtend gelijk weg. Kom mee." Ze renden verder door de straten. "Hey, jij daar blijf staan!!" De oproep van een van de Soldaten klonk. Mel keek verschrikt achterom. Ze bleef als versteent staan. Met een diepe zucht pakte Eef haar hand en renden ze haastig verder door de straten van het dorp, zo snel als ze konden sloegen ze af. Van steegje naar steegje. Plotseling kreeg Mel een idee. "Eef!" Zei ze. "We moeten naar de markt. Daar zijn veel mensen." Ze hoorde hem wat onverstaanbaars mompelen en maar toen hij afsloeg naar een van de straatjes die aan de hoofdweg leidde wist Mel dat hij haar gehoord had. Ze waren in een mum van tijd op de markt. Verbaast keken de mensen vanachter hun kramen naar de twee rennende tieners. Omdat bijna niemand de oproep had gelezen wist niemand dat ze hem moesten hebben. Vanachter een kraam met kleurige bloemen stond een oudere vrouw verbaast naar hen te kijken. "Mooie bloemen heeft u!" riep Mel lachend toen ze erlangs renden. De vrouw knikte haar hoopvol toe. Ze sloegen de hoek om. Eef draaide zich naar haar toe. Zijn gezicht stond vermoeit. "Het gaat ons niet lukken zo. Die Soldaten zijn op paarden, ten eerste zijn ze sneller en ten tweede raken we zo uitgeput." Mel moest bang toegeven dat dat waar was. Hoewel ze een grote voorsprong hadden gehad, raakten de ruiters al snel dichterbij. Ze zouden dit niet redden. Wonder boven wonder werden ze gered. Ze sloegen een steegje in, het was te laag voor de paarden en ze moesten afstappen. Ze sloegen nog eens af en verloren zo de Soldaten uit het zicht. Voor hen ging een van de deuren van een huisje open. Een ouderen man kwam naar buiten. "Kom snel binnen." zoals de man zei gingen de twee tieners naar binnen. De man ging hun voor naar boven en daar gingen ze in een van de kamers zitten. Hij richtte zijn aandacht op Eef. "Dus jij bent die jongen die ze zoeken niet?" Eef knikte, hij moest nog even bijkomen van de wilde achtervolging. "Je zal je vast wel afvragen waarom ik je heb geholpen?" Weer knikte Eef. "Ik heb vroeger ook in het leger gezeten. Ik vond het niet al te fijn. Waarschijnlijk ben jij weggegaan zonder toestemming te vragen?" Eef ging verzitten. Mel wist dat ze de man konden vertrouwen en Eef vond het fijn om met iemand te praten die ook in het leger had gezeten. "Ja, ik wilde met mijn vriendin op reis." De man knikte. Het bleef stil en even later hoorde ze gestommel op de trap. Twee vrouwen kwamen naar boven. Mel sprong op. "Indy!!" Ze rende naar haar oma toe en omhels de haar. De andere vrouw was de vrouw van de bloemenkraam, ze glimlachte naar Mel en zei: "Nog dankjewel voor het compliment." Mel grijnsde. "Alstublieft." De man was ook opgestaan. "Het spijt me, maar ik ben me helemaal vergeten voor te stellen." Hij keek naar de vrouw van het bloemenstalletje. Die wierp hem een kille blik toe. "Vergeef me, mijn naam is Richard van Ech. Deze mooie vrouw is Marije van Ech. Zij is mijn vrouw en geliefde." Hij schonk haar een liefdevolle blik en ze bloosde. "Wat zijn jullie namen?" Vroeg Marije. Mel stapte naar voren. "Mijn naam is Mel en deze jongen hier is Eef." Daarna wees ze naar haar oma en vervolgde: "Dit is mijn oma en zij draagt de naam Indy." Indy knikte Mel toe. En dag later ging Indy een kijkje nemen in de stad. De troepen waren aangesterkt en je kon de stad niet ongezien uit. Indy had nog even alle spullen uit het hotel kunnen halen en ze hadden de nacht bij Richard en Marije doorgebracht. Maar omdat ze verder wilden moest het drietal de stad uit. Dat was op dit moment zo goed als onmogelijk. Op de avond van de tweede dag bij Richard en Marije zaten ze in de woonkamer te brainstormen. Terwijl Richard, Marije en Indy een kaartspel aan het doen waren overlegden ze samen met Mel en Eef over een manier om de stad uit te komen. Richard zei: "Het zou kunnen dat... Hé dat is niet eerlijk!" Hij keek met een boze blik naar Marije die ervoor had gezorgd dat hij had verloren. "Kan je niet tegen je verlies Richie?" Vroeg ze plagerig. Met een pisnijdig gezicht wende hij zich af, maar ondertussen sprak hij verder. "Volgende week hebben we een feestje in een dorp verderop. Het lijkt me logisch als we daar met de kar naartoe gaan. Ze kunnen op de bodem van de kar gaan liggen, dan bedekken ze met hooibalen. " Indy knikte. Het was een simpel en redelijk goed plan. "Wat nou als ze de kar gaan controleren?" Eef keek vragend naar Richard. Die haalde zijn schouwers op. "Dan hopen we dat ze met een week de hoop alweer op hebben gegeven, of minder goed controleren. " Ze stemden daar allemaal mee in. Eef wat twijfelachtig, maar een beter plan hadden ze even niet. De hele week verveelden Eef en Mel zich rot, ze mochten niet naar buiten door de dreiging van de soldaten. Maar gelukkig had Richard gelijk gehad, de dreiging verslapte naarmate de dagen verstreken. Richard, Marije en Indy zette ondertussen het plan al op. Ze maakte een kar en zorgen voor paarden. Ook zorgde Richard voor veel hooi. Aan het eind van de week was het zover, Mel en Eef gingen op de bodem van de kar liggen en er werden hooibalen over hen heen gelegd. Mel pakte angstig Eefs hand vast. Ze kneep erin. Zo kreeg ze en kneepje terug. Ze gingen op weg naar de grens. Mel hoorde gedempte stemmen maar kon niet horen wat er werd gezegd. Door de bodem van de kar hoorde ze wel de voetstappen van de soldaten, ze liepen om hun kar heen. Mel hield angstvallig haar adem in. Gelukkig renden ze weer verder en niet veel later viel ze opgelucht in de kar in slaap. Toen Mel gewekt werd stond de zon hoog aan de hemel. "Hier zullen onze wegen scheiden." Ze namen afscheid van Richard en Marije. Snel vervolgden Mel, Eef en Indy hun tocht door de wildernis. In de hoop geen soldaten meer tegen te komen. ---- Hoofdstuk 3 --- Hoofdstuk 5 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart